


The dysfunction of miracles

by lissara22



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Акаши предсказывает будущие отношения своих товарищей по команде. Случаются ужасные вещи. ИЛИ: Аомине использует седзе-мангу в качестве руководства для человеческих взаимоотношений, а Кисе ненавидит свой внутренний голос.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 14





	The dysfunction of miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the dysfunction of miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619883) by [onymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onymouse/pseuds/onymouse). 



Хорошо известно, что Поколение Чудес может в одиночку заполнить своими неврозами руководство по психическим расстройствам, а Акаши обладает божественным терпением, необходимым, чтобы быть лидером такой группы. Тем не менее, даже он выдерживает всего десять минут борьбы Кисе и Аомине за внимание Куроко, после чего берет в руки сегодняшний счастливый предмет Мидоримы и весело предлагает:

— Почему бы нам не разрезать Тецую пополам? Каждый из вас сможет взять по кусочку, и тогда, возможно, вы перестанете мешать тренировке.

Мидорима ненадолго перестает притворяться, будто не знает никого из них, чтобы пояснить, что это, вероятно, библейская отсылка, а не проявление внутреннего психопата Акаши. Несмотря на это, Кисе и Аомине молчат до конца тренировки, потому что большую часть разминки Акаши с мечтательным выражением лица поглаживает бензопилу Мидоримы.

Тактика Акаши как всегда приводит к успеху. Но он никогда не удовлетворяется краткосрочными решениями, поэтому в конце дня он устраивает собрание основного состава и с легким намеком на садистскую улыбку выносит свой приговор.

Момои смеется до слез. Мидорима одним пальцем поправляет очки и отворачивается. Мурасакибара окидывает Кисе и Аомине медленным, задумчивым взглядом и протягивает им коробку шоколадных палочек «Pocky» в качестве поздравления.

Когда Акаши объявляет собрание закрытым и выходит за дверь, Куроко бесцветно говорит:

— Желаю вам огромного счастья.

— Что значит «мы так пристаем к Курокоччи только для того, чтобы скрыть романтический интерес друг к другу»? — ноет Кисе, как только остальные уходят. — Эй, Аоминеччи!

Аомине таращится на него, стиснув пальцами ремень сумки, и ничего не отвечает.

*

Дело в том, что Акаши Сейджуро всегда прав. Это закон природы, такой же, как гравитация, или законы движения, или тот факт, что все спортивные команды являются неудержимыми рассадниками неразрешенного сексуального напряжения. Так что, если он предсказывает, что двое его подчиненных вскоре будут наслаждаться содержимым штанов друг друга, это только вопрос времени, и ни одна из сторон ничего не может сделать, чтобы остановить это.

Это не мешает Аомине сопротивляться. В этом нет ничего удивительного, но, когда Аомине бросается к нему, Акаши все равно чувствует странный укол жалости. Как будто он смотрит, как щенок бежит головой в стену.

— Мне нравятся девушки, — заявляет Аомине, выплевывая слова резкими отрывистыми порциями. Он машет перед ним журналом с полуголыми моделями, как боевым знаменем. — Поэтому, что бы ты ни говорил про Кисе…

Он делает паузу, так и не набравшись сил для того, чтобы сказать, что Акаши неправ, поскольку у него еще нет желания умереть. Акаши откидывается спиной на трибуну, скучающе прикрыв глаза, и сообщает:

— Когда ты смотришь на Рету, твое сердцебиение ускоряется в 1,43 раза по сравнению с нормой.

— И у тебя расширяются зрачки, — любезно подсказывает Куроко, выскочив из своего альтернативного измерения, чтобы посеять хаос в душе Аомине. Акаши награждает его медленной улыбкой, и Куроко отвечает ему своей, быстрой и яркой. — А еще каждый раз, когда Кисе-кун дает мне журнал со своими фотографиями, ты не затыкаешься об этом еще несколько дней.

— Я говорю только о том, как отвратительны эти фотографии! — вопит Аомине, хватая Куроко и делая вид, что душит его.

— Держи себя в руках, — презрительно фыркнув, вмешивается проходящий мимо Мидорима. — Хватит метафорически приставать к Кисе.

Аомине моментально отпускает Куроко, будто обжегшись. Кисе на другом конце поля выглядит преданным и слегка оскорбленным.

— Чтобы вы знали, — говорит Аомине в спину Мидориме, — я вас всех ненавижу.

Акаши, исключительно добрый и благонамеренный, отвечает:

— Я забочусь только о твоих интересах. В конце концов, если бы не Рета, единственным, кто смог бы победить Дайки, был бы сам Дайки. — Он делает паузу, чтобы дать ему осознать эту хитрую игру слов.

Мурасакибара хлопает в ладоши.

*

Поскольку Акаши — тактический гений, его предсказание оказывает желанный эффект, и тренировки становятся продуктивными, как отлаженный механизм. Аомине и Кисе неизменно вежливы друг с другом и обращаются с Куроко, как с носителем черной чумы. Это совершенно не влияет на их игры, которые всегда проходят как соревнования «каждый сам за себя», — за исключением того раза, когда защитник толкает Кисе в Аомине и делает остальную часть матча ужасно неловкой.

(Происходит вот что: Кисе падает на Аомине, раскинув длинные конечности, а Аомине инстинктивно тянется, чтобы его поймать, поэтому его пальцы оказываются прижаты к бледной коже в том месте, где майка Кисе задралась из-за падения. Кисе испускает удивленный выдох, тепло касающийся шеи Аомине, пытается подняться, и его ноги скользят вдоль ног Аомине. Затем Аомине, почувствовав, как бедра Кисе прижались к его собственным, дергается назад. Кисе замирает и смотрит на него сквозь дебильные длинные ресницы, и Аомине чувствует, как к его лицу приливает жар, а Кисе изумленно приоткрывает губы, и тут защитник говорит:

— Эм… Извините, ребята, вам помочь встать? — И лишь тогда они оба осознают, что находятся посреди заполненного стадиона.

Мидорима практически парализован испанским стыдом, Куроко смеряет их взглядом, подразумевающим, что он осуждает их сильнее, чем осуждали кого-либо и когда-либо, Мурасакибара с явной тоской смотрит на свои снэки, лежащие на скамейке, Момои делает заметки о том, сколько нужно времени, чтобы румянец на лице Кисе достиг максимума, для своей жуткой информационной системы, а Акаши наблюдает за ними с каким-то отстраненным весельем, как будто они мышата в лабиринте. Именно последнее побуждает Аомине сбросить с себя Кисе и уйти с поля, требуя замены игрока, потому что он превысил свой лимит очков, а кроме того ему отчаянно нужно ударить что-нибудь в лицо.)

Но дело вот в чем. Аомине ненавидит думать о своих проблемах; он скорее человек дела. Чем дольше он не может надоедать Куроко и играть против Кисе, тем больше его напрягает ситуация. Поэтому однажды после тренировки он загоняет Кисе в угол в раздевалке и требует игру один-на-один, глядя ему прямо в глаза, чтобы доказать — у него есть на это право.

— Это что, код? — бесхитростно спрашивает Куроко.

У Кисе слегка краснеют скулы.

— Хорошо, Аоминеччи, — отвечает он и бросает сумку обратно на пол.

Они вдвоем возвращаются в пустой зал и умудряются продуктивно играть где-то минуты три, после чего Аомине швыряет мяч в корзину (он попадает, потому что, несмотря на возможные сексуальные отклонения, он по-прежнему король всего) и заявляет:

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Кисе испускает свой донельзя фальшивый смешок для журнальных интервью и спрашивает:

— О чем?

— Слушай, — говорит Аомине. — Я не влюблен в тебя, ясно?

Кисе просто молча смотрит на него. Его лицо совершенно неподвижно. Это не совсем та реакция, на которую надеялся Аомине, но он все равно продолжает:

— И я почти уверен, что ты не влюблен в меня.

— Ну, — говорит Кисе.

_Короче, однажды Кисе просто красиво бродил в состоянии полнейшей скуки, поскольку жизнь трудна, если ты великолепен, идеален и хорош во всем, когда что-то ударило его по безупречной голове. Обернувшись, он увидел парня с темной кожей, широкой улыбкой и глазами цвета неба и подумал: «Я мог бы потеряться в таких глазах». И тут он внезапно почувствовал необходимость пересмотреть свои жизненные выборы, потому что серьезно, это нездорово — иметь настолько претенциозный внутренний голос. А к тому моменту, когда он закончил со своим просветлением, парень ушел, и все, что ему оставалось, — последовать за ним._

— Эм, — говорит Кисе.

_В другой раз они играли на уличной площадке, и Кисе, потеряв равновесие, тяжело сел, а Аомине пронесся мимо него с такой плавной грацией, о которой Кисе мог только мечтать. И прежде чем он успел подняться, Аомине прыгнул к корзине, солнечный свет обрисовал всю его фигуру золотом, а на лице появилась улыбка такой неистовой радости, что у Кисе перехватило дыхание._

_— Чего ты сидишь? — спросил Аомине, когда мяч просвистел через сетку, и протянул Кисе руку. Потом рассмеялся и добавил: — Не падай духом. Не все могут быть такими потрясающими, как я, когда только начинают играть._

_И Кисе подумал: «Как я могу пасть духом, если я знаю, что моя душа всегда с тобой?» — а затем ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы заставить свой внутренний голос подчиниться._

— Э-э, — говорит Кисе.

_А потом был еще тот раз, когда девочки из класса Кисе заполучили его последнюю фотосессию, а Аомине забросил руку ему на плечи, насмехаясь над кадрами._

_— Что ты вообще делаешь? — спросил он, глядя на фотографию, где на Кисе была куча украшений и почти ничего больше. На лице Аомине застыло выражение восхищенного ужаса, а его глаза были синими и очень близкими. — Я никогда не разберусь в моде, — добавил он, бросая журнал обратно девочкам и небрежно оглядывая Кисе. — Мне кажется, тебе и так хорошо._

_Затем он встал и направился к двери, медленно и беспечно, а Кисе почувствовал, как заколотилось в груди сердце, и подумал: «Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись», — пока его внутренний голос не успел придумать нечто настолько ужасное, что его мозг приказал бы всем жизненно важным функциям немедленно прекратить работу из-за чистого стыда._

— Наверное, нет, — говорит Кисе.

Аомине удовлетворенно откидывается назад.

— Значит, Акаши, скорее всего, ошибается. Но я подумал, что мы должны решить это раз и навсегда, — ухмыляется он. — В общем, я заглянул в мангу Сацуки…

— Она снова тебя побьет, — предупреждает Кисе.

Отмахнувшись от его беспокойства, Аомине продолжает:

— В любом случае, оказывается, если ты влюблен или вот-вот влюбишься, то при поцелуях бывают фейерверки, пузыри, взрывы и все такое дерьмо.

Он ожидает, что Кисе похвалит его поразительную гениальность. Кисе облизывает губы — глаза Аомине прослеживают это движение — и говорит:

— …прости, что?

— Ты иногда так тормозишь, — заявляет Аомине. Затем наклоняется вперед, проводит одной рукой по щеке Кисе — Кисе испуганно втягивает в себя воздух — и прижимается к его губам своими.

Поначалу выходит неловко, потому что у Аомине никогда не было времени на романтику, а Кисе привык быть инициатором, но потом Кисе наклоняет голову и испускает в рот Аомине крошечный стон, который посылает вибрации по всему его гребаному позвоночнику. Пальцы Аомине запутываются в мягких блестящих прядях волос Кисе и запрокидывают ему голову. Затем Кисе неуверенно скользит языком по его губам, и Аомине издает звук, какой он сам слышал только в порнухе. Он толкает Кисе на пол, и прежде, чем кто-либо из них действительно понимает, как это произошло, Аомине запускает руку Кисе под майку, а пальцы Кисе любопытно касаются пояса его штанов.

Аомине отрывается от изгиба шеи Кисе и таращится. Кисе испускает отчаянный жалобный стон и пытается притянуть его обратно, но Аомине просто пялится на него, на его остекленевшие глаза, и распухшие губы, и на то, как его бледная кожа контрастирует с полом.

Он с трудом сглатывает.

— Никаких фейерверков, да? — спрашивает он.

Кисе качает головой и шепотом отвечает:

— Вообще никаких.

— Ну… значит, просто друзья, — говорит Аомине, по-прежнему слегка оглушенный. Кисе сжимает в кулаке его майку и снова тянет его вниз.

*

На следующий день на тренировке все приходит в норму, разве что Аомине и Кисе перестают бороться за Куроко и вместо этого странно вспыльчиво реагируют друг на друга. Акаши это вполне устраивает. Аомине неторопливо подходит к нему во время одного из перерывов на воду и сообщает, что он был неправ насчет них. Взгляд Акаши становится очень, очень холодным, и он уточняет:

— Неправ насчет чего именно?

— Ну, знаешь, — беззаботно отвечает Аомине, — никакого романтического интереса. Мы проверили.

— Понятно, — говорит Акаши, потом невозмутимо добавляет: — Это засос на шее у Реты?

— Да, — кивает Аомине, — но это засос _дружбы_.

Акаши награждает его долгим ровным взглядом.

— Похоже, на этот раз мои предсказания оказались ошибочны, — наконец произносит он таким же идеально ровным голосом и вновь переключает внимание на тренировку.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что он надо мной издевается? — спрашивает Аомине у Куроко, который молча смотрит на него в ответ. — Эй, Тецу, скажи что-нибудь!

*

Примерно через шесть месяцев Аомине наконец признает, что, возможно, литература ввела его в заблуждение, и Кисе немедленно объявляет об этом всей команде Тейко. Куроко в качестве поздравления протягивает Аомине кулак для удара, и это только на семьдесят пять процентов шутка, Мидорима приносит им обоим сэкихан, Мурасакибара печет им чертов торт, Момои выдает каждому из них файл с секретной информацией про другого, а Акаши на мгновение отвлекается от наблюдения за своими идиллическими тренировками, чтобы пробормотать, как безумно он за них счастлив.

— Ну ладно, все, — говорит Аомине. — Я больше никогда не приду на тренировку.

**Author's Note:**

> Сэкихан — традиционное японское блюдо, представляющее собой красный моти-рис с бобами. Сэкихан готовят в Японии по особым праздникам в течение всего года, таким как дни рождения, свадьбы и т.д.


End file.
